


Punishing the Disobedient

by solaireplz



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Armor Kink, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dubcon, we need more dark souls porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solaireplz/pseuds/solaireplz
Summary: Sir Vilhelm inevitably blocks the unkindled's path as they venture deeper into the painting.Defeated, the unkindled readies themselves for the knight's final blow to land upon them.However Sir Vilhelm has other things in mind for the undead.





	Punishing the Disobedient

_“I’ve seen your kind, time and time again._

_Every fleeing man must be caught. Every secret must be unearthed._

_Such is the conceit of the self-proclaimed seeker of truth._

_But in the end, you lack the stomach._

_For the agony you’ll bring upon yourself…”_

 

…Sir Vilhelm.

The man flourished his blade, now enveloped in black. The unkindled suppressed the storm of confusion and sadness in their hearts. They had quite an amount of… respect, for the man. Though they knew little, he seemed to be the noble knightly type, and how he so faithfully served his lady was… impressive.

However that did not mean they would let him stop them. So, the unkindled too, readied their blade…

 

They traded a few slashes, most of which were more damaging to the unkindled than Vilhelm due to the black flame which enveloped his sword. Not to mention the man was just spamming the healing arts and gods, there was no end to this fight!

As the man seemed to kneel again to mutter another spell, the unkindled hastily ran towards him with a jump attack in hopes of stopping the spell-

Damn.

Sir Vilhelm quickly rolled away, and while the unkindled tried to move back into a defensible position, he gathered an unholy burst of energy in his left hand and swung at the unkindled, catching them in his hands. Helpless as a fly trapped in a spider’s web, some vile art seemed to violate the unkindled’s mobility as they could do nothing as the man adjusted their grip on them. His gauntlets were digging into the unkindled’s waists, their breastplates touched, and in a sickly parody of a lover’s embrace he drew his helm near their face and-

An indescribable sensation whited the edges of the unkindled’s vision. Something was being… sucked out of them?  
An involuntary moan ripped out of the unkindled’s throat as the man was… what was he doing? What is this… Pleasure? Pain?

Did their lips touch? No, that was impossible with their helms. Then why did…

The unkindled felt the ground on their back. They were panting heavily, breast heaving with every breath. And… Their sex throbbing painfully within their briefs.

“Quite very much helpless, aren’t you?”

Ah, Sir Vilhelm… he was still there. Straddling the undead. They would have struggled… but they couldn’t move. So this would be their first death against the hollow knight. They’ll have to remember that attack next time.

Hopefully he hasn’t noticed their arousal.

“I advised you to leave this world… and yet here you are.”

The knight cooed. This close, and with so much of their body in contact, it seemed his growling voice was travelling directly into and through the undead. Shit… Was he doing this on purpose? Did they know of the unkindled’s attraction to the knight? Unbidden tears sprang to the unkindled’s eye at the thought of the ridicule they would receive.

 

And this close, Sir Vilhelm could clearly see the unkindled’s eye beneath their helm. He shivered. He intended to grant a swift death to the defeated undead, but… To see his lady’s enemy’s eyes so wet with fear…

It stirred something dark and twisted within him.

“…For your transgression… You require punishment.”

What? The unkindled didn’t even have the time to voice their confusion, before the man’s hands were upon them, undoing the clasps of their armour, and ripping off their clothes beneath it, turning them bare.

Stunned at the sudden turn of events the unkindled’s eyes widened in shock.

Th- they had to struggle. They had to stop the man. Their strength was returning, they could feel it. If they can startle the man, he would probably kill them-

The man took off his gauntlet and used his gloved fingers to caress the unkindled’s exposed skin.

This was- this was not something…

Then he took to their nipples, caressing it. He then closed his fingers around it, and squeezed almost painfully.

Shit…!

That ripped out a suppressed moan out of the unkindled’s mouth. Their body twitched violently against their will, and now Sir Vilhelm was tying their hands with the unkindled’s own tattered clothing. The undead shivered at the man’s every single touch.

They were far too sensitive. How long has it been since another’s hand had touched their body in this way? Or did the knight do something to their body with that attack?

The thought could not continue, since now the knight was shifting his body, reaching out, and pulling down the unkindled's briefs. Wait… if he does that…

“Hm…? What do we have here?”

The knight said amusedly. The unkindled felt their face heat up violently at his remark.

 

The man put his gloved finger near their lips.

“Suck. And if you bite…”

The knight chuckled darkly with his deep voice, threat of violence thick in the air. The unkindled shivered once more at their growling voice and almost sucked on their gloved finger obediently. Almost.

Their lips skirting the knight’s gloved finger, they looked up at where the knight’s eyes should be and spoke back.

“If, I refuse?”

“Then, it will hurt far more than it has to be.”

The knight might as very well be smiling under his helmet with the amusement evident on his voice.

Fuck… That voice.

Slowly, the unkindled opened their mouth and began to suckle the knight’s gloved fingers. The taste of sweat, leather, and metal danced on their tongue.

 

“Ha…”

Sir Vilhelm sighed with pleasure at the sight. He… was enjoying this more than he initially thought. The sight of the transgressor, desperately suckling on his fingers, their eyes unfocused, no doubt trying to conjure up some wicked way to escape this shameful ordeal.

Well, they won’t. They must pay for defying his lady’s words.

Supposing that the undead has done enough, he drew back his now wet and dripping fingers from their mouth. He would love to shove his thick cock down their throat, and have them choke and struggle through it with shallow breath, but they did not trust the undead enough just yet.

Not _yet_.

He positioned his hand near their entrance, and started caressing it with his now slick hands. Soon a single digit was entering the unkindled’s tight heat. The slick entrance almost welcoming the intrusion.

Then another. And another found their way inside the unkindled.

The unkindled hitched their breath at the sensation, and tightly closed their eyes.

Suddenly, a moment of clarity rushed into the knight. Yes, the unkindled had defied his lady’s word, and trespassed into this world. But was it really reason to... essentially rape the poor undead? Some acts were worse than death. This... was one of those things.

“...Unkindled.”

 

Sir Vilhelm drew back his fingers from their entrance. The unkindled whimpered and looked up pleadingly at the knight.

...? Unlike just a moment ago, the man now seemed... uncertain? Why? It was all going so well...

“If you promise to leave this world immediately, I shall release you.”

Sir Vilhelm spoke softly. It sounded as if... he was regretting what he was doing to the unkindled.

The unkindled thought quickly. They could make them stop… If they exploited Sir Vilhelm’s sudden doubt, but...

But they wanted this.

“Ha... As if I’d... Fine. Just shut your mouth and get off me and- go back to that bitch of a lady of yours and- AAAAGGHH!”

Promptly, something much, much thicker than a few fingers were shoved inside of them.

The unkindled closed their eyes tightly, savouring the sensation. He- he was big. Or was he? They couldn't tell. Gods, it’s been so long-

Suddenly, large fingers grasped the unkindled’s neck and squeezed tightly.  
Hurgh…?!

“Open, your eyes.”

Sir Vilhelm whispered, his voice strained. They opened their eyes. Through the slits of his helm, the unkindled could _feel_ how intensely the man was staring at them. Almost as if entranced.

The unkindled wanted him to move.

They looked up defiantly at the man and spoke almost venomously through their crushed windpipe.

“I... will, kill her for thi- hggk.”

The man shoved in deeper- gods, there was more of that?- drawing out a pained groan out of the unkindled. It… hurt. But the pleasure was so much more overwhelming, they felt as if they were falling, they were-

“You will regret what you said.”

The knight growled. Ah… Maybe they did go a bit too far in goading the knight. But then, a sliver of doubt surfaced with the fact that they were actually quite enjoying this, and no, they wouldn’t regret making him take them in this way.

And that sliver of doubt is exactly what the knight saw in the unkindled’s eyes.

The knight bended low, and positioning his mouth right next to the unkindled’s ears, he whispered:

“I shall make you beg for mercy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have a clothed sex kink? Well this is dark souls we're talking about. :P  
> If it feels unfinished, its because it is. I don't know how to continue this...  
> Let's just say they did lots of sex.  
> Or I might continue it.
> 
> You may be wondering, this is the first time the unkindled got succed??  
> Well that's from first hand experience lmao.  
> When I fought the darkwraiths, I never went near or got caught in the glowy red thing move.  
> Sir Vilhelm was the first person to... fondle me in that way. It was weird. And arousing.


End file.
